Cold Turkey
Synopsis Local bank manager Gordon Stringer is Aidensfield's own Scrooge and soon Stringer's son Noel finds himself a target for Jack Dugdale's rage. Greengrass faces a miserable Christmas Eve and PC Bellamy prepares for the Christmas raffle at the Aidensfield Arms. Full Summary Gordon Stringer is the new manager of the District Bank in Ashfordly and as a regular Uncle Scrooge he has tightened the reins on both the bank's customers and its employees. Even Greengrass has trouble getting paid for some gardening work he has been doing for Stringer. But he himself gets in need of a lot of money when his son Noel is kidnapped a few days before Christmas. It actually started as a prank of Noel's hiding in the caravan of Jack Dugdale, whose son Paul has provided him with the key. But then it gets serious when Noel disappears from the caravan too, and Jack Dugdale gets under suspicion because Stringer has refused to give him a postponement of his payments. Cast * David Beckett as Jack Dugdale * Richard Walsh as Gordon Stringer * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Lorraine Sass as Brenda Dugdale * Jody Latham as Paul Dugdale * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Alwyne Taylor as Molly Stringer * Emma Cleasby as Linda * Michael Begley as Chris Draycott * Scott Taylor as Noel Stringer * Julie Corrigan as Wendy * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Johnny Caesar as Drunk in Cell * Crackerjack as Singing Quartet Trivia * This episode marks the final appearance of Claude Jeremiah Greengrass as Bill Maynard was forced to leave the show because of ill health. Although he did return in the Heartbeat spin off series 'The Royal. Gallery File:ColdTurkey1.png|Gordon watches down on Jack Dugdale File:ColdTurkey2.png|Mike notices that Alf signs up on all the holiday shifts File:ColdTurkey3.png|Gordon tells Jack his payments are due File:ColdTurkey5.png|Jack and Brenda argue over the bank debts File:ColdTurkey6.png|Alf tries to settle his debts with Gordon File:ColdTurkey7.png|Noel shows the result of his father's way of ruining everyone's lives File:ColdTurkey8.png|Greengrass bothered with his back and the overdue money File:ColdTurkey9.png|Linda promises he didn't see Noel File:ColdTurkey11.png|Noel, staying at the Dugdale's caravan File:ColdTurkey12.png|The Dugdale's receives a call from the Stringers File:ColdTurkey13.png|Brenda notices the caravan keys are missing File:ColdTurkey14.png|The bank receives a threat letter File:ColdTurkey15.png|Noel's mom informs the Bradley's File:ColdTurkey16.png|Gordon disregards of the threat File:ColdTurkey18.png|The kidnapper awaits his chance File:ColdTurkey19.png|Molly receives the first call from the kidnapper File:ColdTurkey20.png|Oscar gives David advices about a deck collector File:ColdTurkey22.png|The police inquires Paul File:ColdTurkey25.png|Paul notifies Craddock that he lost Dugdale File:ColdTurkey24.png|David impersonates Roy Orbison File:ColdTurkey27.png|David's attempt to be tough fails File:ColdTurkey28.png|Molly receives more instructions File:ColdTurkey29.png|Mike catches up with David File:ColdTurkey31.png|Gordon leaves the money in the factory File:ColdTurkey32.png|The police rescues Noel File:ColdTurkey33.png|Mike finds the bag empty File:ColdTurkey34.png|Greengrass tells Bellamy that he's innocent File:ColdTurkey35.png|The police questions Noel what he remembers File:ColdTurkey36.png|Linda was shocked to see the ransom money in Chris's hands File:ColdTurkey37.png|Greengrass complains about the new company they acquire File:ColdTurkey38.png|The police becomes suspicious about the bank workers File:ColdTurkey39.png|Gordon allows Alf to have an extension File:ColdTurkey41.png|Bellamy talks about the adventure they had File:ColdTurkey42.png|Craddock and Mike concludes their search, or so they thought File:ColdTurkey43.png|Mike finds the ransom money in the bank File:ColdTurkey44.png|Gordon makes amends to Greengrass File:ColdTurkey45.png|The police concludes Chris did the whole fiasco but decides to let it go File:ColdTurkey46.png|Gina dresses Phil as Father Christmas File:ColdTurkey47.png|The Aidensfield Arms holds a Christmas party and raffle draw File:ColdTurkey48.png|Gordon allows Jack to have an extension aswell File:ColdTurkey50.png|Greengrass sleeps on as the quartet sings File:ColdTurkey52.png File:ColdTurkey53.png File:ColdTurkey54.png|The episode ends with Phil giving Gina her Christmas present Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes